Conventional NAS-based technologies utilize compression, data archival, etc. to increase density of data stored in a network. Further, such technologies utilize snapshots to record the state of a file system at a particular point in time for data recovery. In this regard, conventional snapshot technologies do not distinguish internal file data modifications that change the way data is stored internally, i.e., during compression data services, archival data services, etc. from externally requested data changes, and consequently create another copy of such data for servicing a snapshot. For example, if x bytes of data are compressed by 40% to obtain 0.6x bytes of compressed data, when the file system subsequently frees, removes, etc. the x bytes of uncompressed data, such removal will, in a predominantly common case, result in a copy of the x bytes for servicing of a snapshot—resulting in a total of 1.6x bytes of data being consumed in the file system. Consequently, such technologies have had some drawbacks with respect to utilizing storage space in an efficient manner, leaving much room for improvement.